Temptation
by nymerias
Summary: Alec Lightwood finds himself with an absurd, embarrassing and annoying crush on his new French teacher. AU/AH. Maybe lemons I don't know. Review?
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI, I don't own the characters- the only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter One.**

* * *

On week days, it blared out from underneath his pillow, effectively waking him up with the vibrations it sent through his ear. He would search blindly, grasping the phone in his hands and promptly switching it off. Or, on his off days, anything that ranged from throwing it at the carpet that stretched from one side of his bed to the other, and cursing the damned object, or turning it off and rolling over for another few hours of sleep.

Alec Lightwood was certainly unpredictable when it came to waking up for school, and so the rest of the Lightwood household refrained from stepping within ten feet of his bedroom door before eight. Not that they were the prime examples of 'early risers'.. it was lucky to get Jace out of bed before noon, and Isabelle- as much as she claimed to love her _'beauty sleep'_, would probably still be awake and texting her latest boyfriend, or scrolling through another "hip and happenin'" social networking site that Alec was yet to hear of.

And so, due to Maryse and Robert Lightwood's constant lack of tending to their kids, Alec was left to prepare them for school.

Granted, this all happened on a regular, perfectly normal morning.

His first day of Senior Year? A perfectly _ab_normal one.

Out of all the mornings that have led to some unexpected occurrences on Alec's behalf, He had never, not_ once_, slept through his alarm.

* * *

.

He remembered Jace calmly explaining that they were going to be late for school, and then shooting out of bed faster than Isabelle, sprinting in her heeled boots, towards a sale on at Macy's. In an explosion of clothes, socks and shoelaces- Alec was already dressed for school and heaving all of his siblings into the family Corolla.

The exception being Max, the youngest and most imaginative of the bunch, who liked to tell Alec about his dreams when he came floating out of his room, glasses askew on his small face. He attended the middle school down the road, and as much as he loved his siblings, preferred to walk with his friends.

He sighed. _You're an idiot_, he thought, _late for your first day of senior year?_

As he relived through the events of the morning, Alec rushed past the remaining students that still had yet to attend their first period classes. Jace and Isabelle had broken up with him to go their separate ways once the Corolla had been parked._  
_

The linoleum floors squeaked when his sneakers (a cheap, rip-off pair of converse) brushed against them, an ear piercing _shriek_ that ended in one of the passing janitors giving Alec a furious glare. He slowed down to a speedy walk, tugging on the ends of his sweatshirt, as he tried to shake off the embarrassment.

A thin sheet of yellow paper rested in one hand, with fresh ink as dark as his hair printed across it in small letters. His new timetable, that he had earlier demanded from the administration lady with as much politeness as he could muster, and then snatched, taking off in a mad dash for the corridor.

He imagined she wouldn't have been particularly happy with his behavior.

His eyes scanned the paper, following a dotted line until he came across his first subject.

French. A block...

... And in the _complete opposite_ direction he was walking.

With a frustrated huff, he spun on his heel and headed for A block. He studied his surroundings. The walls, painted a mint green, were still chipping in places and the same dodgy cork boards hung from them on thin wire. Seelie State High School wasn't known for it's set-up, more so for the athletes and the science clubs that dominated surrounding schools in 'friendly' competitions. He couldn't imagine how the science club would do in competition, as there had been plenty of times when Alec had taken home Jace bloody and beaten, and he didn't think the science students would get so heated with their opposing teams.

He stopped walking when he spotted a tacky, colorful display that hung on the wall. One with all colors of the rainbow, and a bunch of small faces printed on photo paper that smiled towards a camera. He directed his eyes upward.

_SENIORS OF 2013_

_Oh God._

He followed the pictures, noting that the surnames were in alphabetical order.

He spotted a girl from his old Chemistry class, one that bleached her hair frequently and sometimes chucked paper planes at him, and a guy that sat up the back during his English class and picked at his fingernails last year. He didn't bother searching for Jace or Isabelle, as he didn't doubt there would be other displays up around the school, one for each year level. They did this every year, and Alec cringed every time.

_Laneway, Lesley, Little..._

_Lightwood._

And then Alec was met by the _worst_ possible photo of him that the school could have chosen (or whoever put together the stupid display, anyway).

He stared back at the camera, his clear blue eyes wide with anxiety. He wore a gray cardigan, one that earned him many sneers and laughs when his Mother forced it on him for picture day (coincidentally, the only day she was available for the week). Maryse Lightwood, fuck, _everyone_, had always disapproved of his fashion sense, and no matter how many times Isabelle offered to take him shopping, he would always refuse.

This, of course, left him standing in line with Maryse, arms full of ugly shirts and pants that she had swiped from a second-hand shop, waiting to pay the dodgy cashier. He liked his clothes, they were comfortable and practical and Alec never understood why Isabelle would squeeze her feet into tiny stilettos for the sake of looking good. She never failed to complain about them, anyway.

In the photo, Alec's shoulders were up by his chin, looking oddly tense. His body, just as rigid. He was in the process of smiling, and so the corner of his lip had been pulled up by his cheek, revealing the point of a tooth. His ink black hair was ruffled, as he forgot to brush his hair that morning, and there was a tiny stain from the spaghetti he had shoveled down at lunch on his front. It was so small and undetectable that Alec was sure he was the only one who could see it, but it didn't make it _any_ less horrifying.

He stared, dumbfounded, at the photo.

He shrunk back, cringing like he did every year, a sigh on his lips.

_Why are you even surprised? It's not like this is the first bad photo of you-_

_French, you idiot! Go to class!_

Startled, Alec started in a run down the corridor, glad to see that the remaining students had found their way to class and wouldn't witness the embarrassing display of his bag bouncing up and off his back.

He was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous.

Alone, he slowed down to a speedy walk, scanning the room numbers on the doors he passed, and then glancing down at the sheet in his hand.

A02 was the room. The room his first class was undoubtedly in _full commencement_.

He'd never been late to school before, and he frowned when he took a glance at the old analogue clock hanging above B14. _Twelve minutes behind schedule._

_A great way to start Senior Year, Alec. _

B10, B08, B06, B04, B02...

He knew had no reasonable excuse to tell the teacher, he didn't even know who it was going to be, and that made his heart rate skyrocket. What if it was Mr. Verlac and he lectured him in the front of the whole class as to why he would be punished next time for his tardiness?

Or what if it was Mrs. Fairchild, who would raise her eyebrows and then wave him in patiently with a smile? _You don't have a say in which teacher it is, Alec... You will take responsibility for your actions no matter _what.

Despite the anxiety that flowed through his body, Alec pulled on a brave face when he passed A00.

The next room was his destination, and he mentally prepared himself for the look of disapproval that was bound to come from his new teacher.

Alec knew he had the worst luck in all of history.

He prayed that it wasn't the old, creepy Mr. Starkweather who wore old vests and ate stale crackers in between teaching. Mr. Starkweather was the only other teacher he knew of in the school, apart from Mr. Verlac, that was qualified to teach French.

_Either way, you're going to lose. You're going to be taught by a creepy old man that likes crackers, or another creepy old man who likes to yell at everyone._

When his fingers encircled the handle to room A02, Alec sucked in a deep breath and stared at the ugly cream paint of the door.

_This is it..._

With a surge of courage, Alec opened the door and then propelled through it, slamming it behind him with a loud _smack. _

The classroom, with yellow walls and two broken ceiling fans, held no more than 20 pairs of eyes. All of them were trained on him.

He heard a few snickers and fought the annoying blush that crept up his neck.

There was a throaty chuckle to his left. Alec turned away from the class, staring at a spot on the flooring.

"Is this our late student?" the voice that spoke to the other students wasn't a voice that Alec recognized.

_At least he's not yelling. Mr. Verlac can be scratched off that list. _

It was oddly pleasant, and he had trouble detecting the different accents that laced his words. There was a lilt to his vowels, but there were still elements of his speech that could be traced to America. Alec heard the class give a small, apprehensive laugh and someone at the back of the room snort obnoxiously.

He glanced up from the floor, meeting a pair of what looked like _very expensive_ Italian leather shoes.

Odd, as the rest of the teachers at Seelie opted for the shoes you found in chemists, the ones that could be prescribed. He had a mental chuckle at the thought. Alec followed slim ankles to a pair of extremely long legs, clad in plain black slacks. The exception being two shiny silver stripes running down on either leg. A pair of skinny hips, and then a torso clad in an off-white collared shirt. The sleeves, unbuttoned at the wrists, were rolled up to his elbows and revealing an even skin tone that looked like he had been tanning on a beach somewhere in Greece.

Alec raised his eyes to the man's face, the man that was his teacher.

_He's far too fashionable to be a teacher... those shoes look like they cost more than your whole house and everything in it._

Crystal, emerald eyes stared directly back at him. Alec felt a little breath catch in his throat as he took in the features of his face. He had angular, sharp-edged cheekbones, and a nose that was tall and elegant. He looked like he was trying not to smile, as the edges of his lips were perked up a little bit. There was- _was that lip gloss?_

Alec tore his gaze away from the pink mouth. He noted the curve to his eyelids- the only clue to his Asian heritage. Eyelashes, each one thick and black and long, curled up towards his perfect eyebrows. _Mascara, too?_

And finally, he settled his curious eyes on his hair. Long, shiny and black- most of the strands standing up on his head in a crown of spikes. Some of them were swept across his forehead, and his hair _gleamed_ in the sunlight that filtered through the classroom windows.

The man was oddly attractive, and Alec couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

Definitely_ not Mr. Starkweather..._

There was a cough, and Alec remembered himself. He shuddered when the blush returned, this time dotting his pale cheeks with color. He walked towards the teacher, concentrating on not falling over and embarrassing himself. He was leaning against his desk in front of the class, ankles crossed and his arms folded over his chest.

It did good things for his biceps.

_Alec, he's a teacher. Save your gay fantasies for later. _

"So-

Alec caught himself.

_That did not just happen. Your voice did _not _just break. _

Horrified, Alec's eyes fell to his shoes once again. His heart sprung into his throat, and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the muffled laughter in the back of the classroom. The teacher hadn't said one word. Cautiously, he glanced back up to the man. He was simply studying him, an oddly patient expression on his face. "Sorry I'm late. I, erm, had to drop my little brother off at school" he forced out. The teacher raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to look stern- but the twitching of his lips gave his amusement away.

It wasn't entirely false, Alec really did have to drop Jace off at school- but it was Max whom he was referring to, the littler one that preferred to walk. Jace and Isabelle were no doubt in class right now, and Alec felt stupid for taking his time to fucking get to French.

_You could have been here earlier, but _no_- you had to torture yourself by looking at a dumb picture._

There was a wave of a hand, and Alec saw the perfect manicured nails and the tiny silver rings that donned the man's fingers. "I'll let you off for today, but don't let me catch you doing it again..." He wiggled a finger in front of Alec's face. There was a playful smile on his lips.

Alec frowned. "Thank you, sir."

Without another word, he turned away from the teacher and started looking for a desk. And of course, knowing his awful luck, Alec found that the only free seat was in the front row.

Not only wouldn't he be able to get away with day-dreaming or doodling in the margin of his book during class, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his classmates. There was a giggle behind him, and Alec refrained from turning around.

His cheeks were probably still as red as cherries.

"Okay, now that that is _settled_, we can get to the good stuff," The man lept off the front of his desk, shimmying over to the blackboard and grabbing at a stub of chalk on a pile of papers. A few beautifully written letters later, he stepped away from the board and clapped the chalk away from his hands.

_Français, _and then a little squiggle underneath. Alec brought his eyes back to the mystery teacher. He swiped a ruler off his desk and then hit the board with it. There was a loud, reverberating _BANG_ and everyone in the class flinched in their seats.

"_Fran__çais__," _The word passed off his tongue effortlessly, "I am your French teacher. You may call me Mr. Bane, Sir, whatever you please. Though refrain from calling me names like honey bunch or sugar plum, or you will face the wrath of my detentions," The implication was clear in his speech: if anyone called Mr. Bane anything other than what was deemed appropriate- he wouldn't be very pleased, but the little humor thrown in there seemed to keep the class at ease.

There were a few half-hearted chuckles, and Mr. Bane placed his ruler down.

"Though in all seriousness, please remember yourselves and don't come into my class with hangovers or whatever it is you kids get up to at night," he drawled. Mr. Bane slinked to the front of the class, his long fingers steepled under his chin.

"Try and enjoy yourself, too. I can be cool when I want to be," Mr. Bane's eyes drifted over the class, and Alec watched him in fascination. He really couldn't look away... there was something about this odd, fashionable _Mr. Bane_ that hypnotized him. Alec tilted his head to one side, watching his neck bob up and down as he hummed to himself.

He made the mistake of glancing upward, and found himself staring into a pair of pretty green eyes. Mr. Bane shot him a friendly wink, and then without another glance in Alec's direction, started pacing up and down the aisles between the desks and addressing the topics and units that his class would be covering in the year.

Alec froze, his eyes burning holes into the place where Mr. Bane had been just moments before.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and it had nothing to do with the air conditioning.

When he thought about the quick, friendly wink and the odd look in his teacher's eyes, he mentally slapped himself and picked up his pencil.

_You are an absolute _freak_, Alexander Lightwood._

This would surely be an interesting year. If he could keep focused.

* * *

"Alec, tell me how your first class was?"

Isabelle's almost-question roused him from his thoughts. He blinked, bringing his head up to face his sister.

French had been... odd, to say the least. As Mr. Bane rambled on about class expectations and his thoughts on croissants, Alec found himself studying every move his new teacher made. The man had an air about him that demanded attention. He moved like a feline, graceful. There was almost no sound that emitted from his feet as he paced the classroom, the exception being the quiet _'pat'_ of the leather as it connected with the linoleum.

His fingers, like those of a pianist, were wound together behind his back as he made his way through the students. His pronunciation of '_croissants_', as silly as the word may be, made Alec swoon.

He turned in his seat, trying to look inconspicuous, in order to get a better look. Mr. Bane paused near one of the desks. A girl that Alec recognized from one of his old Calculus classes sat upright in her seat as he drew closer. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her skin as fair as the hair on her head. Her lips were painted in a thick blood red, and she puckered them a little.

Alec rolled his eyes.

Obviously he wasn't the _only_ one who had noticed the alluring Mr. Bane.

It was her belongings, a harsh pink binder that sat on top of her desk, open for the teacher to see, that caught his eye. He was impressively tall, taller than even Alec (which was quite an accomplishment), so he curved his back slightly to lean down and brush his index finger across the paper.

He mumbled something in her ear. Alec heard something along the lines of _'spelt wrong' _and tried to hide his smile when the girl's mouth formed an 'o' shape, a perfectly_ fake_ surprise, and then she scrambled to find an eraser in her pencil case.

Camille, he remembered. Camille Belcourt. Quite good when it came to french, or so he had heard.

He snorted to himself.

The bell signalling the start of his next class interrupted Mr. Bane in mid-sentence. So, hastily shoving his papers and workbooks into his bag, Alec studied his time table once more, and then rushed off to History.

Now, after a grueling fifty minutes inside Mr. Graymark's classroom, Alec sat at the only spare table in the cafeteria. Isabelle, examining her nails and waiting for Alec to budge, sighed.

"Well? Are you going to tell me how it was?" she half-smiled, placing her elbows on the table top and then linking her fingers together. She rested her chin against her pale hands. "French, you said...?"

Alec nodded, grabbing at his juice to take a sip. "Yeah, it was alright," he shrugged, downing the O.J with what he hoped was a normal smile. Isabelle cocked an eyebrow, much like Mr. Bane had done-

_-Stop thinking about your teacher._

"What?" he demanded, swiping at his mouth with the corner of his shirt. Isabelle glanced down in disgust, and then shrugged away the subject.

Isabelle was the only one in the family to know of his sexual preference, and he was glad even for the _minimal_ amounts of time he had with her. Of course, she was rather... vulgar when it came to her questions, and he blushed just thinking about the time she had asked him about watching the boys change before Gym. "Okay, whatever- tell me later. I think that's Jace," she squinted in the direction of the entrance to the cafeteria, and as if on cue, Alec spotted a golden head bobbing up and down behind a group of sophomores.

The cafeteria was packed- full of teenagers wanting to escape the heat that lingered from summer.

And yet, in the sea of monotonous high schoolers, you could see Jace's smiling face a mile away. The boy in question moved with ease through the sophomores, turning to wink slyly back at a cute redhead (Alec noted that the boy beside her, the one with glasses the size of Jupiter, was glaring daggers).

Isabelle settled back in her plastic white chair, a thin grin on her face. "Making friends, hey?" she sing-songed. Jace rolled his eyes. "You know I can't pass up fresh meat. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen that girl before..."

He grabbed at the spare seat beside Alec, plonking himself down and resting his arms on the table. "Have you?" the blond turned around to face Alec, his golden eyes lit up in curiosity.

Alec blinked.

"Um, no," he stole a glance at the redhead, who had joined up with some other students and was now seated across the cafeteria in a chair beside glasses boy, "no I haven't" he replied. Jace breathed in through his nose, letting out an impatient exhale through his mouth. "Shame, might have to introduce myself."

Alec glanced down at his twiddling thumbs, contemplating getting up to grab a tray of boring, questionable school food- or to stick it out through the day and over indulge on potato chips when home. He didn't particularly feel like eating, but he knew if he didn't eat before second break came along- he'd end up with problematic stomach noises.

As Isabelle and Jace chatted on further into lunch time, Alec caught himself staring up at the roof. His left leg was growing numb, and he didn't find anything Jace or Isabelle talked about in the_ least_ bit interesting. Jace was rambling about his hook up with "this insane brunette" at a party last weekend, and Isabelle was ranting about how she loathed her Physics class with a passion.

The same, usual stuff. Soon, they would start fighting- and Alec would break it up like the responsible eighteen year old he was. But the conversation turned out to be heading a different direction than he thought, when the topic of new students came up.

"I don't know, maybe she's dating that dorky-looking dude"

"Iz, she's not dating him. They haven't exchanged a 'lover's glance' yet, and I doubt she'd want to go out with someone who wears glasses,"

Alec cut in, a frown on his face. "What's wrong with glasses? He seems alright..." But he wasn't looking at his friends, he was still aiming his eyes at the ceiling while picking on a thumbnail. Sometimes when he felt like he couldn't stand the boredom any longer, he joined in on the mindless chatter- but he didn't go out of his way to look like he was interested. He hoped they would pick up on the bored expression, soon enough.

Suddenly, Isabelle's dark eyes were saucers and she was waving her pale arms around on the tabletop.

"OH-OH-OH-OH Speaking of new people, did you see _him_?" She bared her pearly whites in a grin. Jace bit his lip, eyes flicking around the room as if he was trying to remember something. "I think I saw him in the parking lot this morning, bastard stole my usual spot..." he whined. Isabelle rolled her eyes skyward, shaking her head. "He's totally fine, but I don't know what he teaches. When I ran into the administration this morning I saw him talking to one of the office ladies, and I nearly _collapsed_." Jace looked bored with the conversation already, "he's alright, I guess..."

During the exchange, Alec's heart was beating faster than normal. _Did she mean a new... teacher? _

He swallowed, knowing the answer- and not wanting to admit it to his subconscious.

_Who was she talking about?_

And then, through the doors of the cafeteria, cursing his goddamn_ awful_ luck, Alec spotted a familiar head of spikes and a long, lean body walking towards the food line. Alec felt mortified. He wasn't planning on seeing Mr. Bane until tomorrow, and he didn't want Isabelle to read him like a book. Or Jace either, for that matter.

_You find your french teacher interesting. You find him attractive. That is so weird. _

Mr. Bane passed their table in a few quick strides. Isabelle held her breath, and then Alec heard her explode. She squealed a little bit, and Jace winced at the sound. He turned in his chair, trying not to draw attention to himself. The last thing he wanted was-

"Alec, do you know who it is?"

_Shit._

_You shouldn't even be nervous. They don't know what you're thinking, they have no fucking idea. _

Alec faced Isabelle, fighting to keep his face expressionless. He knew for a fact that he wasn't very good at hiding what he felt, and Isabelle and Jace never let him live it down. Especially with a blush like his...

"H-He's my French teacher... Anyone hungry?" Alec coughed, trying to steer the conversation into another subject. He flicked his eyes back around to glance at the tall man. Mr. Bane was handing the lunch lady, who blushed like nobody's business, a few bills before picking an apple off the counter and strutting away. His teeth bit into the fruit, and Alec strained his eyes to see, to _want_ to see, the beads of juice run down the corners of Mr. Bane's lips.

Alec stared.

"I might go get a pudding or something," Jace mumbled. He got up from his chair, and Alec didn't miss the way his eyes were focused on the redhead's lunch table, "I'll see you guys, later."

The golden boy swaggered off into the crowd of teenagers, and then was quickly swallowed up. Alec tried to look everywhere _but_ at Isabelle. His eyes darted from the ceiling above him, to the chipping mint walls.

He didn't want to give her any reason to suspect anything.

_-But there's nothing to suspect, Alec. You're just a teenage boy with gay hormones and you happen to be sexually attracted to your French teacher._

"So" Isabelle started, and then Alec gave in. He slowly drew his eyes from the walls, meeting his sister's dark eyes with his own light ones.

"French was '_alright'_, hey?" her mouth became a sly smile, and and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Alec's head fell onto the table.

.

* * *

Should I continue? I really don't know. Let me know if you liked it. I kind of want to embarrass Alec some more. So review and let me know what you thought? I'm open to criticism too, just try and refrain from flaming.. for the love of Malec guys, please don't :3

I also have a vague sort of idea where I could take this story, but nothing has been planned out as of yet. I sort of sat down one night and just started typing, and this is the result. I can have a massive brainstorm if I get enough reviews, I suppose. I don't know!

If you have any ideas let me know! I'm open to suggestions?

Thanks for reading lovelies :) I hope it wasn't_ too_ bad and I hope you had a good new years!

^-^  
**nym. **


	2. Chapter Two

**I was not expecting that response at all. Holy shit, twenty one reviews for the first chapter? I am dead. I am dead and you have all killed me. **

**And now here is your chapter two.**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI, I don't own the characters- the only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

.

"Alec, let me in."

It wasn't one of Isabelle's almost-questions, but a plain demand.

His head was buried in one of his pillows, and behind his shut eyelids, the pressure forced images of swirling patterns with blurry details. It made him feel a little sick in the stomach. Isabelle, no doubt wanting to discuss some "private matters" with Alec, was on the other side of his bedroom door and kicking at the painted wood with her expensive shoes.

Of course, "Private matters" was really just code for juicy gossip that always had Isabelle squealing and swatting at Alec's arm in excitement. The gossip? Mr. Bane's magnificent arrival (or so Isabelle had declared it). Alec groaned into the pillow. He opened his eyes, his lashes scraping against the blue fabric of his pillowcase, and then he clambered off the bed.

Isabelle was yelling at him.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN FIVE SEC-"

Now he didn't _want_ to open it.

_Trust me, you do._

He gripped the door handle, and with a flick of his wrist, Isabelle was now leaning against the door frame with her dark hair twisted in a bun on top of her head. Instead of the jacket and the jeans ensemble she had worn for school, Isabelle had changed into a pair of silk pajama pants and a matching tank top. Alec gave her a questioning look. It wasn't normal for Isabelle to walk around in her pajamas before seven thirty.

_Then again you've had a pretty abnormal day, idiot._

"Don't give me that look, Alec Lightwood. I want the details," His sister crossed her arms and her ankles over one another, her mouth tense. Alec scratched at the back of his neck, eyebrows drawn together in an irritated frown, "fine, come in."

With an innocent smile, Isabelle sauntered into his room and made herself comfortable on the spinning chair that faced his desk. She swiped one of the pillows from his bed, clutched it to her chest, and then eyed Alec. Her long eyebrows suggestively wiggled, "tell me everything."

Alec watched her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He climbed onto his bed, crossing his legs underneath his body.

"What else do you want to know?" he'd already given her a run-down of how he had embarrassed himself and given Mr. Bane a horrible first impression, recounting every detail with his face as red as a tomato. Isabelle had laughed. Alec had left her standing in the kitchen without another word.

"I mean the good stuff," she started, "not the Alec version, the _Izzy_ version" she hinted, dropping a wink. Alec stared at his sister, not knowing whether to be absolutely mortified that Isabelle was talking about this with him, or whether to amp up the vulgarity in his descriptions and satisfy her gossip craving. A dark, embarrassed flush heated up on his neck and then spread towards his cheeks. He swallowed. Maybe there was... one thing he could tell her.

"He has a nice ass," he found himself whispering.

_Great job._

If Isabelle was yelling before... now she was _screaming_.

Her dark eyes lit up. "I never even _thought_ that you could notice something like that on a guy!" she shrieked, clapping her small hands together.

Alec smiled sheepishly.

If only she knew what he _did_ notice.

_A lot._

* * *

_._

"Nice picture, Lightwood!"

There was a guffaw, and then the sound of a high five being given out.

_Honestly._

His second day as a senior had started just the same as any other day, with the normal rousing-Jace-and-Isabelle-from-sleep, taking them to school and then making his way to his first class. French... with Mr. Bane. Alec thought he might die if he saw his teacher again.

The night had been painful to get through, due to the sleep that wouldn't come and douse the flame that was Alec's thoughts. He had laid in bed until the early hours of the morning, glaring up at the ceiling and picturing his French teacher's face smiling down at him. He pictured him winking. He pictured him doing other things. Then he stopped, another furious flush flaming at his cheeks.

Even by himself, embarrassed.

_How are you going to handle the next lesson, Alec?_

_You don't like Mr. Bane at all. You hate him. You hate what he's done to you and you wish that you'd have gotten Mr. Verlac or Mr. Starkweather instead._

But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise, Alec knew that he was certainly very happy to have Mr. Bane as his French teacher. The minimal sleep that came during the night had left him with faint rings that circled his eyes in the morning, and Alec couldn't care less about them.

The same couldn't be said for his display picture on the wall in the B block corridor, the one with the spaghetti stains. He could definitely care less about that one. Especially when Jonathan Morgernstern, tall and thin, much like Alec, snickered with his friends beside the lockers as they pointed their thick fingers at the colorful display. He dropped his eyes to the floor, his heart beating like a hammer. The last thing he wanted was attention.

The analogue clock above B14 read that there was approximately seven minutes until the bell went. The gentle ticking distracted Alec from the muffled giggles from other students as they studied the pictures. Great, he thought, another seven minutes of this and then...

_Then its off to Mr. Bane's class..._

Alec silently thanked it.

"You're not gonna say anything?" the question roused him from his thoughts. Jonathan was speaking again, and it looked like he wanted an answer. Alec glanced up to meet his eyes. They were as black as Alec's hair, bottomless pools of ink that appeared calm, but secretly held a brewing storm beneath the surface. Alec couldn't find the right words to say. Did he respond? Did he ignore him?

_There's only five minutes left._

"Not gonna defend yourself, Lightwood?" Johnathan teased, edging closer from the other side of the hallway. Alec felt his throat dry and constrict, and suddenly became aware of the students that had gathered around to watch the display. One freshman had a camera out, anticipating that it would soon get physical. It really couldn't get any worse.

He wanted to hide when he felt a blush dot his cheeks. Johnathan raised a fair eyebrow, scratching at his chin. Alec noted the pale stubble. "Shame, thought you'd be more fun.. your sister certainly is," his dark eyes sparkled with mirth and one of them dropped in a wink that implied it all.

Alec wanted to punch him. A cold, dreadful ball began to knot in the pit of his stomach and he clenched his teeth together to prevent humiliating himself. He knew that giving Johnathan the satisfaction of a reaction would keep him coming back for more.

_You can't say anything you'll regret. This guy obviously doesn't like you. _

"Is there something going on here?"

There was a fleeting touch at Alec's left shoulder. Turning, he held in a faint gasp when he met the eyes of his French teacher. He had crossed his olive arms over his chest, one eyebrow shooting up to the heavens.

_Of course, Bane shows up. How convenient._

Mr. Bane placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. His face wasn't in any way alarmed, it was as if he had greeted his friends- and not two teenagers about to brawl all over the corridor. The lip gloss was a little darker than yesterday, immediately drawing Alec's attention to his mouth. His bottom lip was fuller than the other, and Alec unashamedly stared as the tip of a pink tongue swept across the surface. The mascara had made a reappearance, and his black locks hung down by his chin instead gelled up into pointy spikes.

Peripherally, Alec could see that the students that had gathered to watch the confrontation had abandoned the scene and he immediately felt more at ease.

_Surely Johnathan wouldn't try anything when Mr. Bane was there.._.

Before Alec could respond, the football player did it for him. "Nothings going on here," a perfectly fake grin spread across Johnathan's features, "sir." You could smell the sarcasm. Alec stared over his own shoulder at a dented locker, avoiding having to look one of them in the eyes.

Johnathan's gaze on him made him want to shiver. He knew that the guy was always on the lookout for trouble, and drew to it like a moth to a flame. He wanted something to happen here, and he obviously wasn't pleased that it didn't. His teacher's eyes made him want to shiver for another reason.

"Well," Mr. Bane started, "I'd certainly help not," and then, a smile to rival even Johnathan's. Alec was impressed.

The shrill of the bell echoed throughout the corridor.

Johnathan adjusted his bag strap, his eyes never leaving Alec's. "You might wanna go to class, Lightwood," the threat in his sentence was costumed in a light suggestion, much like the Wolf who fooled Little Red into believing he was her grandmother. Mr. Bane hadn't moved, but after a moment, he gently lifted his hand from Johnathan's shoulder. "See you in class, sir," Mr. Bane wiggled his fingers in goodbye.

Alec felt the teacher's hand slowly slide off his shoulder, and he wanted nothing more than to grab it and place it back on his body. His fingers tickled Alec's forearms as they fell to his sides, and Alec swallowed. He could feel the ghost of his touch lingering still, but he refrained from doing anything that might have been deemed 'creepy' in Mr. Bane's eyes (though Alec had a suspicion that there weren't a lot of things that surprised him).

"Come on then, french awaits!"

and then, his teacher was whistling a tune and strolling towards A02.

Alec ran to follow him.

* * *

.

"... And _that_ is how the french revolution came to be."

The first twenty minutes of class had been consumed by late-comers, a not-so-quick taking of attendance and a question from one of the hardcore french students up the back, one that had been snorting all over himself yesterday, that had been particularly detailed and required Mr. Bane to perch himself on top of his desk and launch into the subject for a whole ten minutes. Alec wasn't complaining though, it provided him with the perfect excuse to stare at him. To stare at his mouth, rather.

Alec was enraptured.

After Mr. Bane closed his lips, a faint smile on his face, the suck-up he'd been answering was wide eyed and mouthed as he processed the information. Alec had no information to process, as his ears hadn't been as open as his eyes.

"Your first unit, the history of France. It will run for eight weeks, and an assignment will be issued in three days time. I'll explain it in more depth when I feel like it."

Alec wasn't particularly interested, but if he knew Mr. Bane was keen on the unit he would happily play the role of "excited student ready to learn". In a deft move of his wrist, the lights in the classroom were no more. One bulb near the broken ceiling fans was flickering slightly, but Mr. Bane waved it off.

"I'm putting an old movie on, and I want you to just note down some differences between society nowadays and the way things were back then. Try and write in french, if you can."

Somewhere behind him, Alec heard the sound of a binder falling open and then a few annoying clicks at a pen. Well, someone was certainly excited. He had trouble deducing whether it was the snorting kid or Camille. It was a perfect way to receive attention, and he had no doubt that both of them wanted it, albeit for separate reasons.

A mist of silver light drifted down from the ceiling, projecting black and white images onto a sheet that Mr. Bane had pulled down from the blackboard. Alec kept his eyes on the film, but had his attention completely focused on the tall man that hovered around in the corner of the classroom. His teacher gently drew a chair out from underneath a spare desk, and swung it around backwards, draping himself over the backrest. His arms crossed over the wood, and then he dropped his chin to rest on his forearms.

Alec blushed, drawing his head away from the film _just_ a fraction, to study his teacher.

Mr. Bane's gaze never wavered from the old castle displayed on the blackboard. Alec was safe, for the meantime.

_You should be watching too.  
_

He could watch it another time. He briefly wondered if Mr. Bane would consider giving him a copy of the film on disc when the man in question rose his arms behind his neck in a stretch. His mouth, Alec _loved_ his mouth, fell open in a small yawn. The teenager watched as the man's chest expanded and then contracted, and for a moment he was almost certain that the buttons on his work shirt would pop off.

He didn't know how his teacher could stand to wear such tight clothes, but he liked it. His pants today were lacking of the silver stripes, but if Alec squinted in the darkness, he could see a faint shimmer of glitter around the detailing on his pockets. Mr. Bane could have been a model, with the clothes he wore.

Alec raked his eyes down the man's legs, paying extra attention to the way his muscles strained against the fabric of his slacks. He shifted one thigh closer, and Alec gingerly lifted his eyes.

_Maybe not._

The boy's breath hitched and he spun his head towards the film. Eyeing his teacher's crotch wasn't the right way to go, especially when he was still in class and everybody could potentially hear how uneven his breathing was becoming. The only other sounds that reverberated through the classroom was the scratch of pens against paper and the static from the speakers as the film played. He was glad that nobody would see how red his face was undoubtedly becoming.

_You need to forget about this. If it goes any further you might just end up failing the class.__ Not to mention-_

Before Alec was aware, the film had come to a stop and Mr. Bane was off his seat and stalking to the front of the classroom. The bulbs switched on, and Alec blinked away the harsh lighting. It was then that he noticed the dot points and the sentences that marked his fellow classmates' work, and he felt his stomach drop at the thought of Mr. Bane discovering his blank sheet of paper.

He carefully slid it under his binder, propping an elbow up on top of it to try and look nonchalant. But he knew that his idea of nonchalant was quite the opposite, and he wouldn't be surprised if his teacher had snatched away the paper and scolded him. He was mentally preparing a speech in defense when Mr. Bane started talking.

"Now, I know that was_ incredibly_ interesting to all of you," you can taste the sarcasm and Alec wanted to hide under his desk, "But I would like maybe one or two of you to put your hand up and explain something that you noticed. It was a pretty easy task, so I imagine at least one of you is smart enough to figure it out," his tone was humorless, but his eyes said otherwise. Alec was getting used to Mr. Bane's way of talking and meddling with people. But despite his sarcastic tongue and dry wit, Alec didn't find him anything less than gorgeous and potentially heart-breaking.

_This is dangerous. He doesn't look a day over twenty two, and you have just turned eighteen. _

Despite the legality of the situation, Alec still recognized that a relationship between a student and a teacher was beyond inappropriate and Mr. Bane would be in a whole heap of trouble. He wanted to know him, he wanted to know what made the man before him tick and laugh so carelessly. But he knew it would never be.

_Just stick to playing the role of 'depressed teenager who dwells in unrequited love for the rest of his life'_

_And as much as his make-up and fashionable choices of clothing say otherwise, he may not have those sorts of... feelings for guys. Let alone boyish teenagers who can't dress themselves properly and drool over older men in class._

Alec would rather wallow in self pity then consider this any longer. Mr. Bane fiddled with the silver name plaque on top of his desk, gesturing to someone behind him with a pleasant smile.

"-Yes? what have you written down Miss. Belcourt?"

Camille sat a few chairs behind him, the paper in her binder almost bursting with the amount of words she had scribbled onto it. She tugged at the end of her ponytail, batting her eyelashes as she glanced up at the teacher, "The roles in marriage have changed dramatically since," she answered, in an irritatingly sweet tone.

"Elaborate, Camille. How so?"

His teacher placed his hand on the corner of his desk, leaning his body into it. He crossed his ankles over one another, a knee bent to scrape along the inside of the desk and a hand placed on his hip. He raised an eyebrow.

Alec forgot about the blank piece of paper under his binder as he studied his teacher's face, and soon drifted in and out of his thoughts as Camille hurried to explain her answer. "-Ah yes, well it's true- back in the day, in every society really, not just the french one, when a woman and a man were united in marriage it was expected that the woman would bear the children and play the role of 'obedient little housewife' and the man would bring home the bacon, agreed?"

Alec smiled at his explanation. Trust Mr. Bane to explain things in a way that everybody could understand, and not just the smart ones. There were a few gorillas up the back that Alec knew weren't.. the _brightest_ of the bunch, but Mr. Bane catered for everybody.

A simultaneous nod of the head from every student, and a half-hearted one from Alec. His teacher continued.

"Society now, well, in relationships- a man and a woman both 'wear the pants' so to speak, and it is the same in relationships of the same sex," Alec feared that his heart stopped beating when Mr. Bane's eyes lingered a little too long on him, "Disregarding the annoying fact that sexism still in fact, _exists, _you will find nowadays that women don't sit around sewing their husbands' sweaters and men aren't heroic warriors that fight in battles all the time.

"They are equals, and we've come a long way from how it was back in the stone age or however long you want to look back. In this case, two hundred and thirty five years.. Now-"

Alec could almost hear Camille swooning in the back. A dumb, love struck look on her face, her chin placed on the heel of her hand and her elbow propped up on her binder. It was the epitome of "schoolgirl puppy love". In fact, most of the girls in the classroom were doing similar things- their faces all admiring and adoring the teacher as he took a piece of chalk and started writing in a lovely script on the backboard.

Alec watched his fingers, feeling inside just as in awe as the rest of the girls. He wasn't out and proud like some of the other guys in his school, and he cursed himself that he wasn't brave enough to show it. Mr. Bane clapped his hands, taking a step away from the board and then plonking down in his desk chair.

Alec caught the first word and held back a groan.

_HOMEWORK- A paragraph on an element of society in France that interests you, or not. Due next wednesday._ _En francais, s'il vous plaît_

"I'm sure you all have your french dictionaries?" Mr. Bane spun in his seat, "if you need help and it is not wednesday morning, then feel free and come see me during a lunch break sometime, I'm usually around."

Alec felt his heart lurch in his chest.

_"Feel free to come and see me... I'm usually around."_

As the bell rung for the end of French, and the start of History with Mr. Graymark, Alec collected his things and rushed for the door. He hiked his bag further up onto his shoulder, digging around in his binder for the dictionary he had purchased from a news agency in summer. As the cream door swung shut behind the last of the students, and a quick glance around to make sure nobody was looking, Alec held the french book in his hands...

And then threw it in the trash can.

_You don't need it._

_You wouldn't pass up a chance with some alone time with your teacher, would you?_

* * *

.

**Alec what are you doing? You are a sneaky little attention whore. Anyways, please bear with me- there may be some mistakes in this, and I am in NO WAY WHATSOEVER AN EXPERT IN FRENCH HISTORY OR LANGUAGE OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH FRANCE. So don't bite my head off, I only did the comparison because it was the only thing I could think of, which is kinda sad imo.**

**Anyways, I hope this was okay and lived up to your expectations? let me know how you thought!**

**And review on your accounts if you want! I reply to every reviewer I can, as long as you aren't on anon or a guest!**

**nym.**


	3. Chapter Three

**I am so stoked you guys are liking it so much! This chapter contains the very first one-on-one meeting between Alec and our sexy Mr. Bane, so I hope it screams sexual tension and teenage hormones. I'm glad that you guys are loving creepy/stalker Alec!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI, I don't own the characters- the only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

**.**

Friday came in the blink of an eye, and Alec decided it would be 'the day'.

The day that he would finally sum up the courage to knock on Mr. Bane's door and ask for help on his French homework. It was a silly way to snatch up some attention, Alec knew this, and he felt embarrassed for himself. As much as he was anticipating the moment he would step out of his English room and skip towards A block, he was equally dreading.

Schoolwork and house chores passed in a blur, and he seemed to fade in and out of reality until night came. When he laid in bed, under the covers and alone in the darkness, everything suddenly seemed so real. He was aware and _ashamed_ of the fact that he was too scared to show himself to the world- that he was too afraid to confess to the people he loved that he was one of '_those_' guys.

He had a gigantic crush on his French teacher to prove it.

Every day he passed A02, the room he wasn't afraid to pay his teacher some attention. And every time, he was reminded of the book that sat in the bottom of the trash can. His French dictionary. It had been difficult getting through the homework without it, but with help from a dodgy online translator, he had found the words that he had been unable to translate. He had torn the sheets from his book before heading to school Friday morning, just in case Mr. Bane would glance over his shoulder and notice (which would completely defeat the purpose of heading to see him during the lunch break).

Alec wouldn't mind though... if Mr. Bane wanted to get a little closer.

"_Sir, could you please check my work?"  
"Why, of course, Alec."_

Then the fantasies would begin and Alec would flush, alone in his bed, before rolling over and desperately searching for another thought pattern.

* * *

.

On Friday morning, Alec couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. Mr. Bane was leaning back against his chair, his feet kicked up on top of his desk. His neck fell back in an arch, speaking to the ceiling with his eyes closed, the charming French words rolling off his tongue like soft butter.

Alec wanted to sigh, run across the classroom, and then jump into his teacher's lap and confess his undying love for the man. Then Mr. Bane would face him, and say something romantic like, "I always knew it was _you_, Alec," and then plant a kiss, right there in front of the whole class, on his mouth. His fashionable teacher jumped up from his chair, searching for the chalk that he had abandoned on the windowsill, and hurrying to write a few words on the blackboard. Alec sighed, copying the words like a robot.

He wished there was no such thing as fantasies. He wished, rather, that fantasies were reality. It would make things so much easier on his mind and on his body, as he wouldn't be up so late at night as he imagined the older man in the room with him, placing heated kisses down the side of his neck and gripping his hips like they were a lifeline. Alec sometimes moaned at the thought, but he knew the only way it would ever happen is if he somehow acquired a weapon, and then forced Mr. Bane into submission as he ravished his body.

_And you _really want_ to ravish his body, don't you Alec?_

He couldn't agree more.

"And then, when you've done that- you can talk for a few minutes because there isn't much else to teach you. I'll be up the front for questions and whatnot," the teacher returned to his chair, assuming the position he had been in only moments ago. Alec could see that today he was wearing a purple lip gloss, and his eyelashes were much thicker than normal as they rested against his cheeks.

The boy supposed Mr. Bane had gone that extra effort in order to look 'good' today. Alec didn't mind. As long as Mr. Bane was in class, he was happy. If he showed up in tights and bunny slippers the teenager would still be content to see his face.

Ripping himself away from his thoughts, Alec looked up at the board.

_Page 407. Copy definitions for 'de société' and 'histoire'_

And then, much to his horror and disbelief, the teenager watched as his classmates pulled out their French dictionaries. His heart plummeted to his stomach, and it felt like it he had imploded. If there was ever a time when Alec's face was at it's absolute reddest, it was at that precise moment.

His face fell to the paper on his desk as he listened to the rest of the class turning pages and scribbling down the definitions required on page four hundred and seven. Mr. Bane, as calm and collected as ever, didn't seem to have noticed Alec's misfortune.

_You used it in class yesterday, what will he say when he sees that you suddenly _don't_ have it?_

Camille and her friends murmured quietly to one another as they flipped through the pages of their dictionaries. Amongst the other whispers in the room, he could hear Camille quite clearly as she discussed the nail polish on her fingertips, and the shirt that Mr. Bane had decided on wearing.

He silently agreed on the idea of it being 'totally hot'. The teacher had skipped on the white collared shirt, instead settling for a black one. It looked like silk, and it clung to his body in places that Alec wanted to inappropriately touch. His slacks? the usual, but no less mouth-watering. The silver stripes were back, and his Italian leather shoes were still as expensive-looking as ever.

It was when the student made an unlucky decision to glance up at his face that he found Mr. Bane staring at him, just as intently. He lost himself in the green orbs, flecked with yellow. It was a strange color, but no less beautiful. Alec felt the energy float out of his body, and his shoulders turned to jelly when the teacher gave him a half smile.

_I am _literally_ putty in his hands. _

"Alexander.."

For a moment, Alec was surprised that he remembered his name. As much as he would have liked Mr. Bane to address him as Alec, the thought of the French teacher paying him a speck of attention was good enough. He attempted a smile, but he was sure that he looked like he had escaped from a psychiatric ward.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Alec found himself leaning forward in his chair, and felt powerless to stop his actions. Looking like a teacher's pet wasn't going to eliminate his choice of sitting in the front row to a potential bully, but Alec had no intention of learning. If anything, he wanted to learn more about Mr. Bane, and edging closer in his chair would provide him with the better view of his teacher.

Mr. Bane's lips parted, an odd smirk on his face, "is there a reason, Alexander, that you do not have your dictionary?" and then, at the word 'dictionary', Alec's neck sizzled under the collar of his sweater and he gulped audibly. He had to feign innocence, but Alec wasn't very good at acting- let alone lying.

"Oh, sir I, I think I lost it," he almost whispered. There was a giggle behind him, and Alec wanted nothing more than to turn around and kick the living daylights out of the source. His teacher's eyebrows shot heavenward, and the smirk stretched into a small smile. "No? no dictionary? that's a shame. You will have to look on to someone else's for the meantime, as for the homework? you will need to somehow acquire a dictionary. Or, alternatively, you can come and see me this lunch break for some _help_," he drawled. All the while, Alec felt his mouth dry up- anticipation rattling around in his bones.

He figured he'd have to go and seek the 'help' himself, but to have Mr. Bane offer something so.. _wanted_ by the student only made it worth more the wait. He could have just damned well offered Alec a blowjob.

_Though a blowjob wouldn't be too bad... _

"This break, sir?" he croaked. Mr. Bane bared his teeth in a pearly white grin. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to miss the homework- detention isn't a very nice place when I'm there," _On the contrary, I think it'd be a _real_ nice place. _And so began a new and improved set of 'What if...''s featuring Mr. Bane in detention.

"Alright."

Camille guffawed behind him.

_Probably to hide the jealousy._

* * *

_._

"ARE YOU FUCKING SER-"

Before Isabelle could finish the question, Alec's hand clamped down on her mouth. The lunch break had officially started. As soon as the bell signaled the end of History, Alec shot out of his seat faster than a bullet and quickly sighted Isabelle leaving E block. After hauling her to the cafeteria, and repeating the morning's events to his sister, she had slapped Alec's arm hard and squealed into the heel of her hand.

"Iz, if you don't shut up-"

"How did you manage _that_?"

The boy shushed her, leaning closer and explaining the dictionary and it's significance in the meeting. Isabelle blinked only twice during the story, seeming thoroughly enthralled by Alec's words, "that is crazy, you are a little minx Alec Lightwood!" her controlled expression morphed into one of excitement. She bit her lip, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline, and fiddled with her hands on top of the table.

Alec couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the situation.

"I'm not doing anything bad, am I?" he asked quietly. Isabelle tilted her head to the side, studying him with her dark eyes, "I don't know I've never tried seducing a teacher," she grinned cheekily.

Alec groaned into his hands, "Iz I'm not.." he blushed, "seducing him. I'm... asking for some _help_," he tried to imply nonchalantly, but Alec got a feeling that the dodgy wink at the end annihilated any sort of nonchalant behavior. Isabelle rolled her eyes, "whatever, bro. Go get him, and bring me the details later. No sex on the desk!"

Alec ignored her.

* * *

.

"Ahh, you're earlier than expected."

Despite the casual 'surprised' tone Mr. Bane had used to address Alec as he came walking up the corridor, the student could see in his eyes that his teacher was anything _but_. After leaving the cafeteria, when the opportunity arose, Alec would speed walk towards his destination with a goofy smile replacing his usual scowl. Although, when he heard footsteps or a door opening and there was a possibility of meeting another person in the hallway, Alec would try and appear bored or indifferent- and _not_ like the over excited teenage boy he was.

Mr. Bane had opened the door to his classroom when Alec had about three steps remaining, and leaning against the doorway, blocked all possible entrances for Alec into the classroom. They came face to face, the blue eyed boy staring up at the man of his obsessions, and his teacher smiling down at him with his arms crossed. If Alec could estimate, there was about four inches between them and it made him want to scream.

_If only I could get rid of those few inches..._

"I ate quickly," Alec squeaked. One of Mr. Bane's eyebrows cocked, and after a few seconds of staring at each other, he kicked the door to the classroom open and entered swiftly. The student could hear his voice drifting out the room. It was teasing.

"I don't have all day Alexander..." he sing-songed. Alec forced himself to move, stopping at the edge of the doorway and leaning in to glance at his teacher. Mr. Bane was sweeping the classroom, ignoring the odd pieces of paper that dotted the floor, and sitting himself on the windowsill. The afternoon light that filtered through the windows haloed him like the angel Alec believed him to be.

"Alec. I prefer Alec," he whispered, floating into the classroom and sitting at a chair and desk closest to his teacher. He let his eyes drop to the floor, pulling out his French book and flipping to a spare page among the scribbles. His teacher made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a low hum, "Alec, hey? what's wrong with Alexander?" he fiddled with his pocket, pulling a loose strand of cotton free with a look of clear distaste on his face.

He pulled out a near dead pencil from his pocket, his nose wrinkling, "Only my parents call me that" he admitted, attempting a smile that he knew wouldn't give off the cute vibe he was going for. If he was lucky, he'd look like one of those 'totally innocent but totally guilty' serial killers. Like Hannibal Lecter or something.

"All adults?" Mr. Bane broke away from the windowsill, bending down to lean on his knees and bringing his forearms on top of Alec's desk. He looked up at him, his crystal eyes blinking slowly, and Alec momentarily forgot how to speak. "Most of them," he answered, his voice on the verge of breaking.

In the midst of thinking of how utterly pathetic he was, and what he stupid idea it was to get rid of his dictionary, Mr. Bane stood up to lean over his book. His teacher placed a hand on top of his book, his body bending over the paper and casting shadows. He smelled like sandalwood, and there was a clean scent on his breath that Alec supposed would be breath mints. He couldn't help but involuntarily breathe him in, leaning forward on his elbows as the teacher picked up the little pencil stub he had placed back on the desk.

He eyed the thing in horror, and then without another word, threw it into a nearby bin that was overloading on paper and plastic. Alec watched the pencil soar through the air, his eyes wide in confusion, "Hey-!"

"I can't write with something like that, I'll go get you a new one," his teacher smiled, leaping across the empty classroom to pick something off his desk. He turned on his heel, his grin as wide as anything, a brand new pencil clasped in his hand. He held it out to his student, and Alec took it eagerly, his fingers brushing against those of Mr. Bane's. He let his fingers linger on the soft skin for just a moment, not tearing his eyes away from his teacher's face, and then dropped his hand back to the desk, "thanks," he swallowed.

Mr. Bane, who looked like he was holding back a major smile, nodded. What he would find funny at a moment like that, Alec didn't know. He simply let it slide, trying to remember the chalked words on the blackboard that stated their homework. "So, society in France?"

And with that, Mr. Bane pulled up a chair beside Alec's desk, and the two started discussing what the student was going to choose for the subject of his paragraph. After a hasty decision on Government, Mr. Bane drew closer and occasionally corrected his mistakes (Alec was sure to make more than one, even if his French skills were higher than average, just so that he had the pleasure of his teacher grabbing at his elbow to stop him writing).

_"Make sure to add the accents..." _

_"You can use easier words, if you want to" _

_"Alright, nearly finished"_

All the while, Mr. Bane's mouth was at his ear- whispering tips that would help the blue eyed boy. Alec concentrated on his work, trying to block out the expansion of his teacher's chest as he breathed in, and then out. In and out. His chest rose and fell, gentle exhales leaving his purple glossed mouth. Alec felt like he had reduced to a panting dog when his teacher bent over to tie the laces on his shoe, producing a beautiful side view of that ass for him.

He shifted in his seat, ignoring the way the blood in his body pulsed south.

_For God's sake, not now. Not_ now_, of all times._

_How unbelievably creepy can you get?_

After putting a little too much force on his pencil to dot the end of his sentence, he ripped the paper from his book- holding it up for Mr. Bane's inspection. He smiled, hurrying to shove his book in his bag when he heard the ringing bell signalling the end of lunch. He stood up from his seat, studying his teacher as he read over the homework. He stood stock still, the only things moving his eyes as they went from left to right, and then back again to start a new sentence.

Outside the classroom there was the dull sounds of conversation being thrown back and forth between students as they made their way to class. The older man's face lit up in a grin, folding the paper in half and tucking it in his back pocket. "Good work, Alec," It was simple, to the point. Alec felt his heart pump against his chest, it's speed much faster than usual. There was something about the way his teacher would say his name that made him want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"I'll see you in class," he purred, tucking Alec's chair under the desk and then waving goodbye. The blue eyed boy felt a rush of excitement bubble up in the pit of his stomach, rising in his chest and then exploding out of his mouth, "See you Monday!"

And with that, Alec left the classroom, hiding a smile under the collar of his sweater and near flat-out running to his next class.

* * *

.

**I swear these chapters are getting shorter and shorter... Well, chapter four will definitely be super long for you!**

**Andddd I think our lovely Magnus has picked up on Alec's little crush... Oooh well I wonder what's going to happen next? Hmmm?**

**-shifty eyes-**

**I hope this wasn't god-awful, please review! I am so blown away by you guys! and I hope you don't mind the replies, I love talking to other people. So do it for Malec?  
**

**Nym. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Reviews are KILLING ME IN THE BEST POSSIBLE WAY. This is so surreal, thanks everyone!**

**To all the people on Guest: I laughed so hard at some of the things you said! And I am beyond happy with the response, so keep reviewing!**

**Also: the sexual tension gets a little... well, _sexy_...after school. So you'll have to wait and see ;) !**

**(sorry it's taken so long to update, I just started school again and it's been pretty hectic)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI, I don't own the characters- the only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

.

Magnus watched the boy, the one his curiosity had latched itself on, fly out of the room with his book bag in tow and sporting a ridiculous smile. It didn't go unnoticed. As the cream-colored door swung shut behind his student, he finally allowed the tension to leave his body.

A breath he didn't know he'd been holding in escaped his mouth as he slumped against his desk with a sudden sense of tiredness. The whole morning, studying the blue eyed boy in the corner of his eye, had been merciless. Every open-mouthed stare, every slow blink underneath heavy lashes, had him more and more interested. As soon as he had walked in,_ late_, Magnus reminded himself, to that Monday class he had quickly deduced that the boy was positively _mouth-watering_.

Granted, he needed a new pair of sneakers, and Magnus didn't even want to _think_ about the sweaters, but it didn't make him any less adorable. And the fact that the boy seemed _just_ as interested in him... well, it was certainly a perk. On more than one occasion he had become almost distracted by the way the boy lent forward in his chair, his fingers gripping that tiny little pencil like a lifeline, his lips parted and breath catching on them deliciously.

No one else had noticed but him.

And that girl, the Camille girl, had sent daggers at the boy when Magnus asked him about his dictionary. He wasn't stupid, he hadn't dismissed her fleeting glances as well. He also hadn't noticed the way Alec had unceremoniously dumped the book in the trash can, looking both ways before heading off to his next class. He hadn't bothered to glance back at the classroom, where Magnus had lent against the door frame and studied the boy through a tiny crack the door had yet to close.

His suspicions were confirmed then. If it wasn't the way he stared, or the way he asked questions during class, or the way he had 'dropped' his pencil on more than one occasion (and then bending over in his chair to pick it up, shooting Magnus a secret confident smile)... It was this. The teacher mentally applauded him on his effort to grab attention, as it was actually _working_, unlike the blond behind him who shoved her breasts forward and then sultrily winked at him when she thought the class couldn't see.

He would always wink at Alec, hoping that the direction would fool Camille into thinking it was for her. Her friends would giggle behind their hands, and Alec would thrust his head back down, cheeks blushing and eyes wide. It was almost too easy to get away with.

The students for his next class, freshmen, were standing around outside his classroom, waiting until Magnus would open the door and then usher them in to lecture them on French architecture. He knew he had to eventually, but for now- he just wanted to lean against his desk and think about the encounter that left him breathless. Alec had shown up early, no surprise there.

It was amusing in a way, when Alec would speak to him- unsure of his words but wanting nothing more to appeal to the older man. Magnus got the impression that the boy was in the closet, stuck at the back with the doors locked from the inside. He was his first crush, and it was oh so satisfying.

During the homework-doing, he had made sure to tease Alec whenever possible, letting his lips graze his ear briefly when he whispered advice to him, or stroking his elbow when he went to correct him on his spelling. To see the reactions, to see the way Alec would stare at him, unblinking, unmoving as he took in Magnus, was delicious. As much as he wanted to give Alec the pleasure of holding his body against him and kissing him hard, he knew that the situation and the age difference between them would be appalling and set Magnus up for some heavy fines or possible jail time for inappropriate conduct with a minor.

But it wasn't inappropriate, Magnus had took it upon himself to visit the file-room (after convincing the older office ladies with some heavy flirting) and looking at Alec's student profile. The boy was eighteen, barely legal for Magnus, who was twenty three, but still legal. He could rest at night now knowing that he wasn't lusting after some child.

_BANG_

He rolled his eyes, listening to the freshman outside who knocked on his door with a little _too_ much force. As he went to answer it, he passed the desk that sat directly opposite his own- the one Alec usually occupied. He smiled to himself, latching his hand on the door handle.

He was looking forward to Monday morning.

* * *

.

"And what happened _then_?"

"Iz, I've already told you-!"

"Tell me again."

Alec, for what seemed like the billionth time, recounted his lunch with Mr. Bane and didn't spare the detail. After learning that Isabelle liked it dirty, he flushed (why? He wasn't sure at all, he knew that Isabelle wasn't a prude in the slightest) and then explained the touches and the whispers that drove him wild in his chair. His sister was strewn across the bed, arms flailing in the air as he finished up his retelling. He knew it was somewhat inappropriate, and frankly _weird _to be talking about it with his sister... But who else was going to listen to him rave about his French teacher?

She had snuck in during the night after Alec had promptly read Max his bedtime story of _Spiderman_. He almost screamed when he turned the door knob and was greeted by a smirking Isabelle standing directly on the other side of the door. Hours had passed, and now? Alec's phone told him in green numbers that it was close to one o'clock in the morning. He didn't want to kick his sister out, after all they hadn't had much time to talk to each other since school had commenced, but if he didn't get enough sleep- if he didn't stick to schedule- he'd have an off day tomorrow and who knows _what _would happen?

"...And then I said bye and left," he finished. His mouth still felt fresh from toothpaste, and his hair was damp from the shower he had taken a while ago. Isabelle hadn't even changed out of her clothes yet. She looked like she was ready to impress, and even though the night taking over, still re-applied her mascara. She sighed happily, hugging herself around the waist and staring up at the crack that donned Alec's ceiling.

"That's so romantic. Soon you'll be fucking- Just you wait Alexan-!"

Alec cut her off, his face green, "I don't think any of... that will be taking place Iz."

_As much as you'd like it to_

"I think you need a makeover or something, he's so... well, _hot_," Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. If there was anything he _didn't_ want Isabelle talking about it was makeovers. "Isabelle," he started, "I am not putting myself through that," he threw himself on the bed, face down as he heard Isabelle's giggles.

"I'm not suggesting doing anything extreme, why don't you just pick some nicer clothes tomorrow and give him something to actually _look_ at. Not" she added, "that you aren't enough to look at by yourself, my beautiful brother," Alec rolled his eyes, _hmph-_ing into the bedspread. "That's all I'm saying" He felt her weight leave the bed. Turning, he glanced up at her as she stood with her hands above her head in surrender, "I swear not to potentially sabotage your relationship with your teacher by taking you shopping and improving your wardrobe," she added saucily. Alec could taste the sarcasm, and he wanted her _out_ of his room.

"Okay, thankyou Isabelle- it is duly noted," and then he was heaving her out the door and listening to her cries about 'safe sex' and advice on 'hitting that sweet spot'. Blushing madly, Alec shut the door.

* * *

.

Well, he _had_ taken Isabelle's advice. Not on 'hitting the sweet spot' (cue blush) but on dressing better. Sitting in the front row had it's perks, one being that the teacher and student were as close to each other as Alec wished to be. He stood in front of Seelie State, dressed in a pair of fresh jeans and an old (but not holey) blue sweater. The sneakers on his feet had disappeared for now, replaced with a pair of too-small tennis shoes.

Why had he spent three hours digging through his closet the night before?

After Isabelle had left, or rather _pushed out_, he stayed awake with an annoying tune stuck in his head and tore apart his bathroom. Hair gel, spray, expensive cologne he had received on his birthday- nothing that Alec usually bothered with, but after consideration, snatched up the cologne (something by Hugo Boss, Alec thought it smelt nice enough) and started for the closet.

The sweater was a bit itchy around his wrists, so he folded them up after a minute and then held his French books to his chest as he started for class. Along the way, he had run into Jonathan Morgernstern in the doorway. After sizing him up for a minute and giving the boy his best evil eye, he let Alec pass. He weaved his way in and out of students, pausing to wince at the _SENIORS OF 2013_ display.

_B block,_

_A block._

_This is it._

A hand came to adjust his collar briefly, ignoring the protests and the angry murmurings about how he shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the hallway. He wiggled his toes in his socks, and in turn the white fabric of his tennis shoes shifted, like waves in a white sea. The scent on his neck was a little overwhelming, a constant musky odour that never left his nose alone and made him sneeze on more than occasion that morning, and the sleeves on his sweater were driving him insane as they kept sliding down his forearms.

He ran a hand once, twice, three times through his hair, never taking his eyes off the cream colored door to A02. Inside, he knew his teacher was already lazily greeting each student as they entered, and then he would try to remember where he put his coffee, or something that just _screamed_ 'Mr. Bane'. He reached a shaky hand out to grasp the door handle, building up the same courage he had once summoned on his first day of Senior Year- the day he had been late to French.

With a final glance into his phone to make sure he was all good and ready and presentable, he turned the knob and entered the classroom. There weren't a heap of people who had already arrived, mainly just the snorting kid Alec loved oh-so-much sitting up the back with his head in his hands, and one of Camille's friends filing a nail and then chewing on another one in her seat. Mr. Bane was clad in the slacks Alec _really_ loved oh-so-much, and this time- a satin purple button down. He twirled a pencil in one hand and read from a book in the other.

He looked deep in concentration, and judging by the french text on the spine, was translating words in his mind. He looked up at the precise moment Alec decided to tilt his head to one side and admire his teacher at a distance. But he was quickly standing at attention, trying to appear as casual as he possibly could when the older man placed his book page-side up on a nearby desk and then started towards him.

He decided on a stance that didn't look like he was 'trying', cocking a hip to one side lazily and studying Mr. Bane over the books covering his chest. He almost didn't see it, but the French teacher raked his eyes down his body, pausing briefly at the jeans and the blue sweater. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held a certain spark that Alec hoped with all his heart was admiration, to any degree.

Even if he was admiring the wool his sweater was made out of.

The teacher fiddled with his fingers, eyes finally making their way up to Alec's. A smile graced his features, one that made Alec smile goofily in return, feeling like he had impressed the older man (and all by himself, no thanks to Isabelle).

He pressed a little closer on the balls of his feet, presenting his neck to Mr. Bane in a way he hoped wasn't too obvious. By the look on the teacher's face, he had sensed the cologne Alec had pressed below his jaw. He blinked, breathing in through his nose as his smile grew even wider. The blue eyed boy feared that his face would break. Mr. Bane pursed his lips, the lip gloss a cherry red.

"Boss. Number one?" His lips parted as he asked the question, hands finding themselves into the pockets in his slacks. It took the student a moment to realize what he was on about. He was one second away from asking rather rudely, "_what?_" but then his mind reeled back to the cologne.

"Oh. Yes, I think so," he tried to be suave about it, juggling the books to run a hand through his hair a little awkwardly, and then flashing the teacher a smile that must have looked close to Britney Spears' two thousand and seven paparazzi rampage. Mr. Bane bowed his head, still keeping his gaze locked on Alec. "I would know, I have one also," he waved him in with a hand, turning on his foot, "Come on, Alexander."

Alec followed him.

* * *

.

"I think she's the one," Jace clumsily walked backwards as he raved on about the redhead he had recently started dating (the one with the over-protective Jupiter glasses friend). Isabelle, who hadn't bothered to look up from her phone, painted fingers tapping away at the keys, mumbled some remark that Alec wasn't particularly listening to. Jace flushed, a rare display, and then the feud began.

After the impression he _hoped_ to have made on his teacher, another five days had passed and school was finished for another weekend. Alec knew that he wouldn't see Mr. Bane until Monday. During the week, his teachers had droned on about Science and History and Maths, all in a monotone that made the student want to claw his eyes out. It was a slow torture, but Alec endured it (with the help of many day-dreams of a lithe, cat-like body and green eyes that glittered). It was difficult to calm his raging emotions in the middle of class, and even more difficult to keep it _down_ when he pictured the two of them in a compromising position and moaning and tasting and grabbing each other.

He managed to stop the images when they suddenly became naked, knowing that there wasn't anything more embarrassing than a hard-on at school. In the middle of class. Where people could potentially spot the thing forming on his right thigh-

"-No offense I mean Clary seems great and all, Jace.. but I really _don't care_ about your love life," Isabelle put a heavy pronunciation on each word, sounding out the letters like she was talking to a four year old. Jace, after a heavy roll of his golden orbs, turned on his heel and started off for the Corolla. Isabelle went back to her texting without a second to spare, lips pursing, "So _he_ can get a significant other, but how about poor Izzy? NOPE-"

And so began the ranting.

The Corolla was parked on the far-end of the lot, looking lonely among the empty parking lines. The only other car that occupied one of the spaces was an electric blue convertible that sparkled in the dying sunlight. The sun had dropped below the trees that lined the school, encasing half of the grounds in shadow and the other in light. He was glad it wasn't raining like it was on Wednesday, when he had come to school with a little gel in his hair and then had his perfectly sculpted wave deflate a little. He cursed the weather for ruining it.

Mr. Bane didn't seem to have a problem though, his hair was still in perfect spikes that stood at attention when French had begun.

_Speak of the devil._

Across the lot, a simple messenger back slung over a shoulder and a set of shiny keys in hand, Mr. Bane made a final appearance in Alec's day. He absently stopped walking, not bothering to call Isabelle back as she kept on, and just watched- watched his hips swing in his slacks, the way he yawned a little- feeling a lot creepier than he ever had.

_This is such a cliché_

_The role of 'Stalker watching their prey walking/driving home from a safe distance' is actually _you_._

His teacher swept some hair off his forehead, humming a tune under his breath as he approached the blue convertible Alec had spotted before.

_Why am I not surprised?_

It was when a sheet of paper came loose from the pocket of the messenger bag, flying with the wind across the lot towards him, that Alec made his presence known. He snatched the paper out of the air, shouting his teacher's name at the top of his lungs, hoping that Mr. Bane would hear him. And he did. His teacher looked around for a moment, halting on the spot, and then finally caught Alec's eyes.

He had a grin that Alec admired with a sigh. He didn't bother to read the words splayed across the sheet, just holding it up for his teacher to see and waving it through the air. Across the lot, the older man eyed the thing in Alec's hand and then with a sexy '_come hither_' look, beckoned him forth with his finger. Alec stopped moving, his whole body freezing, and then placed one foot in front of the other.

And then again, and again, until he built up to a jog, approaching his teacher.

_We're alone. No one else is here._

Isabelle and Jace had long since disappeared inside the Corolla, and Alec doubted they would see the display- probably too busy texting or slapping each other. He didn't really care, he only cared about the sudden privacy the teacher and the student had.

Mr. Bane's wryly smiled as the student got closer, and Alec wanted nothing more than to grab his face and plant kiss after kiss on his glossy lips. Alec came to a stop, roughly five feet from his unhealthy addiction. There was a tension in the air that Alec hoped was anything but awkward. There were no words that passed between their lips, no sense of acknowledgement other than their heavy locked eyes.

"You dropped this," he held out the paper, praying that his hand didn't shake.

Mr. Bane, cooler and calmer than usual, started walking towards Alec at a pace that both terrified and excited him. It was slow, like a predator approaching it's next meal, or a sexually excited individual that would give off the impression of 'innocence' and then, when Alec's back was turned, pounce. Not that Alec would mind...

"Thank you, Alec," his voice was like milk and honey as he held out a hand, drawing closer towards the blue eyed boy. Alec took a few steps, deciding to meet the teacher half way, and then Alec was in the middle of the single-handedly most _embarrassing_ thing that had ever happened to him.

His foot caught on the gravel.

His cheeks flamed as he stared wide eyed at the ground, praying that he wouldn't actually tumble and fall on his face like an idiot.

_This is what happens when you were shoes that don't fit._

Mr. Bane was now reasonably closer, and the intimate space made Alec want to squeal and run away as he fell... _right_ into his teacher.

It was like his heart stopped. If he could have died of embarrassment, if it was possible, Alec would be long gone.

He didn't have a second to look up at his face, but he heard the _slap_ as his messenger bag connected with the ground and the jingle of his keys as they joined the bag, forgotten. A pair of arms secured themselves around Alec's waist. He grunted, moving with the boy as they both tried to regain their footing. A few scary seconds passed, and then Alec's face was pressed against Mr. Bane's chest, listening to the _thump thump_ of his heart. He involuntarily breathed in the man's scent, eyes slipping shut as the sandalwood passed through his nostrils.

One arm draped over the older man's shoulder, gripping onto the collar of his shirt for dear life, the other was bent- a hand placed on his muscular shoulder. Their bodies were tangled in a way that left Alec breathless and hungry for more than just an innocent touch. He lifted his head, momentarily letting the embarrassment slip from his mind, glancing up at his teacher.

He blinked, swallowing against the lump that began to form in his throat. Mr. Bane stared down at him, a curious expression on his face.

The sunset had captured his green eyes in a shiny glow, the high points of his cheekbones (Alec was sure that the mascara and the gloss wasn't all the make-up his teacher wore) shimmering with tiny specks of glitter that Alec hadn't noticed before.

_Not only does he _wear _it, but he likes to put it on his_ face_._

He appeared unaffected by the contact, as Alec expected him to be. But he couldn't help the small part of him that wished his teacher reciprocated the feeling, the need to come closer and to touch Alec in all the right places.

He was all-too aware of the warm arms that encircled his waist, pulling him flush against his body, their legs both bent at weird and different angles. And if Alec was really creepy, he couldn't help but notice the way their hips were almost touching.

_Just a little closer..._

He fought the smile that demanded to grace his mouth when Mr. Bane lifted them both to a proper standing position, a laugh on his lips, Alec refusing to let go of his shoulders. With a silent sigh, Alec had a sudden surge of courage and pressed further into him.

This time he couldn't fight the smile, instead he dropped his chin to his chest.

_There it is._

Alec stood on the tips of his toes as he lent into his teacher, biting his lip. He knew the appropriate response would be to detach himself and then thank him for preventing a horrible, embarrassing fall- but now that he _finally_ had a hold of his teacher... he couldn't seem to let go. He didn't doubt that on Monday morning the older man would avoid him like the plague for his strange behavior, and it was all Alec's damn fault.

He let the worries leave his mind when Mr. Bane smiled reassuringly, a friendly one- but the arms around his waist never left.

"Thank you," Alec breathed, letting the grip on his fingers loosen- the fabric of his teacher's shirt un-bunching itself as he stepped away. The arms around his middle loosened, and Alec tried to ignore the way his fingers tickled his sides as they slid off his body. Mr. Bane didn't seem to notice when Alec froze, didn't seem to realize the innocent-yet-teasing behavior he was displaying or the way that Alec's breath hitched.

If he was a little sexually frustrated in class, he knew he'd be rushing into his room and shoving a hand down his pants when they returned home from school. The older man lent down to pick up the messenger bag and the set of keys he had abandoned. He held out a hand, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Alec held out the paper, blinking.

Much quicker than he had hoped, his teacher shoved the paper into his bag, and sent Alec a slow wave over one shoulder, eyes never leaving him.

His heart racing in his chest, fighting the strain against his zipper, he sprinted to the Corolla.

Inside, Isabelle and Jace were pulling at each other's hair.

* * *

.

**... Well, I did say it gets a little sexy after school.**

**Magnus is trying to play it cool... I wonder when he's going to snap. ;) Review?**

**nym x**


	5. AN! (sorry sorry)

_A/N:_

_Hey guys! I know I know you probably want to kill me, but I have an excuse for my absence! I've been working really really hard at school, and I've had a lot on my plate right now. The holidays are coming up for the end of term so I will write a fifth chapter then. I'm glad to see you are all liking it so far, and to those who aren't- the criticism helps a bit. I will try and work on some mistakes, and fix up some things in my plot._

_You guys should be getting chapter five around the 01st - 02nd of April ;)_

_Lots of love,_

_Nym. x_


End file.
